


just take a sip

by wubbo



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anxiety, Awkwardness, Biting, Blood, Crushes, Ficlet, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Roommates, Short, Supernatural Elements, Vampire Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, hence the rating, oh my god they were roommates, vaguely sexual, you could maybe read it like they’re already a couple?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-10-02 18:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wubbo/pseuds/wubbo
Summary: Virgil is hungry. Logan insists Virgil feed off of him, but he didn’t really expect to...like it?





	just take a sip

**Author's Note:**

> I just was reading some other vampire Virgil fics and found myself loving scenes like this where someone lets him feed off of them and it’s a good experience. It was written and edited late at night, so apologies for any issues.
> 
> It’s also the first time I’ve written Virgil/Logan in a non-LAMP setting? Let me know how I did! It’s not my favorite of the Sanders Sides ships, but I wouldn’t mind tackling it again!

“Y-You’re sure this is fine?”

Logan sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “For the umpteenth time, Virgil, _yes_. I did my research. I told you precisely how long you could feed before it would harm me. I’ve taken all necessary precautions.”

Virgil continued to wring his hands. Even as he protested, his stomach growled. He needed to get blood somehow, and by entertaining his roommate’s offer, he’d wasted time he could’ve spent looking for an animal, or some other substitution. Now Logan was his only option, but... “It’s not that simple, Lo, it’s...It isn’t just about the physical toll.”

“I’m not fragile. And I’m certainly not afraid of you.” Virgil would be lying if he said the small, reassuring smile Logan suddenly flashed didn’t make him blush. “Listen to me. There is no logical reason for either of us to be afraid. I’ve planned it to the dot. I know what I’m risking. But I care far more about your health, and you _need_ to feed right now.” Logan accentuated his words with a tilt of the head. Seeing so much of his pale neck, smooth and clean, made Virgil lick his lips.

“...Okay,” Virgil relented. He slowly reached up to grip Logan’s shoulders. He gave them a gentle squeeze. Then he lowered his mouth to Logan’s neck. “I’m...I’m gonna do it.”

Logan fought back the shiver that wanted to go down his spine at the cold breath hitting his skin. “Please do.”

It really didn’t hurt much. It was a prick. A shot from the doctor at best. Virgil let it linger, searching for signs that Logan already needed to back out. Logan only reached up and placed his hand over Virgil’s. It made Virgil feel a bit more grounded, a bit less afraid. He squeezed Logan’s shoulders again and began to suck in. 

Logan had researched vampire feeding to the best of his ability (which was limited by the lack of people even believing in vampires, of course), but the one thing no one warned him about? It felt _good_. That shiver came back in full force. The tingling sensation spread through Logan’s entire body from the neck outward. He felt his face flush. His toes threatened to curl up inside his shoes. His hold on Virgil’s hand tightened a bit. It took everything in his power to not let out a whimper. 

Virgil gave Logan’s shoulder a final squeeze before pulling away. The removing of his fangs stung a bit, and there was a slight ache in Logan’s neck and shoulder now. Overall though, he was pleasantly surprised to report back: “It...felt fine. I only feel a bit sore.”

“Sorry about that...but that’s! Good!” Logan stared at Virgil’s mouth, focused heavily on the drop of blood that threatened to fall down Virgil’s chin. Luckily, his pointed tongue licked his lips and caught it. He smiled warmly at Logan. “It really was okay?”

It was so much better than okay. Despite himself, Logan almost wished Virgil could’ve lingered longer. Maybe pulled out just a bit slower, stuck those fangs a bit further in...

Logan cleared his throat. “Yes. Um. Just fine. Only fine. Let me know if you...need my assistance again. With this. Ah.” Logan shot to his feet suddenly. “I’m going to go to my room now, okay, good night!” And with that clumsy goodbye, he stumbled into his room of the apartment. 

“It’s three in the after-“ Virgil winced as he heard the door shut. “Okay? Goodnight?” He began to wring his hands again. He mumbled to himself, “I...hope that was really alright...”

Meanwhile, Logan looked in his mirror, staring at the bite marks and wondering if he could convince Virgil to do it all over again.


End file.
